Conventionally, a filament winding device which winds a fiber bundle impregnated with resin on to the outer peripheral surface of a liner has been known. The filament winding device is provided with a hoop winding device that winds the fiber bundle on to the outer peripheral surface of the liner by rotating centered around the liner (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The hoop winding device is provided with a bobbin in which the fiber bundle has been wound, and the fiber bundle supplied from the bobbin is wound on to the liner by self-rotation of the hoop winding device. As such, with respect to the filament winding including the hoop winding device, when the fiber bundle wound on to the bobbin runs low, there is a need to interrupt the fiber bundle winding operation and exchange the bobbin. However, when the fiber bundle winding operation is interrupted so as to exchange the bobbin, a considerable time is required until the restart of the fiber bundle winding operation, and thus there is a problem of deterioration of producing efficiency
Also, with respect to the foregoing filament winding device, when the winding operation of the fiber bundle on to the liner is terminated, the liner is exchanged to a new liner and then the fiber bundle winding operation is restarted. However, when the exchanging work of the liner is carried out, a considerable time is required until the restart of the fiber bundle winding operation, and thus there is a problem of deterioration of producing efficiency.